


Decus Mortis

by Yamiga



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Captivity, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Torture, Romance, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forced into the captivity of the CCG'S reaper, Kaneki soon attempts to glance past the Shinigami's cold facade and eventually seeks to find his true, human beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decus Mortis

 

_Why is it that beautiful things, are entwined more deeply with death than with life?_

 

From somewhere in the distance, Kaneki dreamed of a flower blooming from dry soil. Peaking through the soil, its stem grew first, followed by its red bulb. Within seconds, a Spider Lily stood, fragile and slightly bending to the wind's will. It was strong and full of life, attempting its best not to fall victim to nature's cruel elements.

 

_Wake up..._

 

He heard the voice amidst the field of flowers, carried in the blood scented wind. Unaware of himself, and his own presence, he looked around, attempting to find the voice.

 

_Wake up Kaneki....._

 

“ _Hide...”_ He looked around. _“Hide...say something....”_

 

_Wake up Kaneki..._

 

Tired eyes cracked open with a visible kakugan in one. Wild white hair tangled in bloody clumps, while tears of vermillion tears streamed down his cheeks. His hands escalated above him as he attempted to reach for something. There was a light that blared in his face causing him to squint in pain.

 

_Where's Hide?_

 

He began to pant and panic as he attempted to sit up. There were restraints, holding him back. Binding his legs and arms. In desperation he began pull and hiss, trying to get a response from someone. 

 

“Hide...” He panted, attempting to envision his friend. 

 

_Where are you....?_

 

He smelled the field of flesh flowers, and saw the corpses bloom around him. A field of death clawing at him, pulling him in. Poppies and spider lilies bursting from the dirt, bending to the wind's will, bidding him to sleep. Kaneki smelled the blood, he tasted Hide's flesh.

 

He screamed and thrashed. The restraints broke.

His kagune tore through his back and the area around him became disheveled. Shelves flew, books were torn, and that god forsaken light above him shatter into a million bloody pieces. 

 

_Where am I?_ He looked around, making out what he could of the darkness. He stood on the bed he had rested in and looked around.

 

_I need to get out of here...I need to find Hide__

 

Suddenly, the feeling of cold ice rang through his blood and like a mad man, he found himself screaming. He rolled off the bed, to his knees as energy pulsed through his veins. Like a bending flower, he fell victim to a power he couldn't control. As blood ran down his cheeks, he attempted to stand. Weak and injured, he lost balance and prepared to hit the ground. He was tired and confused, he felt starved and malnourished...he wanted to sleep, he _needed_ to sleep.

 

_My salvation is to sleep and have a peaceful dream...._

 

He felt the painful grip of a hand around his neck and within seconds, he was wrestling someone or something. Glasses glared from above as Kaneki felt a heavy force pin him to the ground. His kagune wildly reached for his attacker but one by one, he felt a hot blade slice each member off.

 

He screamed.

 

He couldn't breathe.

 

“The drug wore off sooner than I expected.” The soft, monotonous voice cooed from above. “That's not a problem however, your Kagune can no longer be deployed.” A dim light from somewhere in the room made it easier for Kaneki to see who currently hovered above him. “Kaneki....”

 

_Arima....Arima...._

 

Kaneki thougt, attempting to catch a breath.

 

_Arima...he...._

 

He remembered.

 

His Shinigami hadn't remained in the corpse bloom and field of flesh flowers. He had drifted just as Kaneki had, to capture the prey he hadn't killed.

 

“Hide...” Bloody eyes and ragged breaths, Kaneki still had the strength to mutter though his hands fell by his side.“Hide...”

 

He, for the first time, gazed into the eyes of his captor. They were cold, and void of any emotion. They were pure evil...

 

Kaneki felt fear. He felt inferior and submissive, like a spider lily bending to the wind.

 

“Don't worry,” Arima saw the horror in his eyes. “Do as you are told, and no harm will come to you.” The grip around Kaneki's neck had loosened and Arima's hands eventually pinned his wrists down.

 

 

“Where is...where is Hide?” Kaneki managed and Arima blinked.

 

“Dead.” Was his response. “Most likely.” The investigator slipped off of the ghoul and stood. He had remains of Kaneki's blood on his white blouse, but for the most part, he didn't care. “I think we can both agree that you, may have killed him.”

 

Kaneki felt a stone grow in his heart and all of a sudden, found it hard to move.

 

_Hide..._ he thought, and the tears began to stream again.  _Where are you...._

 

He closed his eyes and pictured the flower field again. He heard Hide's calm voice, beckoning him to push himself just a bit further. He could taste the blond's sweet blood and flesh...but where was he?

 

_It'll be over soon...._

 

Standing in the center of the corpse bloom, Arima spoke. _“It'll be over soon...”_

 

Kaneki opened his eyes and glared at the investigator who currently stood by a window, gazing at the rain. The drops of water might as well have turned to blood under his cold gaze.

 

_It'll never be over..._ He thought.  _Hide's gone..._

 

_It's just begun._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, I'll try to update soon....


End file.
